


harlequin catsuit

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [9]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom John Deacon, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Seduction, Smut, Sub Freddie Mercury, dressing up, freddie wears the harlequin catsuit and seduces john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: freddie dresses up for john
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	harlequin catsuit

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends!! sorry again for posting this so late i'm trying i promise! anyways my prompts for this one were "harlequin catsuit" and "orgasm denial"!! i hope u like it!

when freddie finally hears john’s key in the door, he sighs in relief.  _ finally.  _ he feels like he’s been waiting hours for his boyfriend to come home. he feels a little silly in this outfit alone on the bed, and it’s a  _ very  _ rare occurrence that freddie feels frivolous in one of his extravagant getups. he supposes it just feels odd to be dressed like this offstage, without the eyes of thousands of adoring fans on him as he sings and prances around. 

he strikes a pose, laying on his side with his head propped up in one of his hands, the other draped over his exposed stomach. this outfit really  _ is  _ revealing, but freddie knows it’s one of john’s favorites on him. after all, the time he had worn the infamous harlequin catsuit onstage, john had barely managed to shut the door before pressing freddie against it and shoving a hand into the revealing scooped neckline that nearly reaches his waist. freddie stands by that being the best handjob he’s ever received, and he’s hoping something just as good, if not better, will come of him wearing the outfit again.

“freddie?” john’s voice rings out in the quiet of their flat. freddie shivers a little, already feeling exposed despite the fact that john hasn’t even seen him yet.

“in the bedroom,” freddie calls, trying to make his voice sound demure and sexy. he thinks he does a pretty good job, considering the fact that he’s been too focused on trying not to feel ridiculous to manage to get himself in the mood.

he hears john’s footsteps approaching their bedroom, and he shifts a little before rolling his eyes and returning to how he was posed before. he doesn’t have the time to change things up, he doesn’t know why he even tried, but apparently his original position was good enough, because he hears john’s breath catch.

the younger man is stood in the doorway with his shoes still on, which is a pet peeve of freddie’s that john has done his best to break. he can’t bring himself to care, though, because john’s mouth is hanging open as he stares at freddie on the bed.

“you’d better close your mouth or you’ll catch flies, darling,” freddie teases. john blinks as though he’s trying to clear his head before closing his mouth only for it to fall open again.

“you look… you look beautiful, freddie,” john manages after a moment of gaping at the older man. freddie feels a grin beginning to grow on his face. he tries to stop it in its tracks in an attempt to maintain his seductive appearance, but he really can’t help it. john is just so lovely, it’s impossible not to smile like an idiot whenever he says, well, pretty much anything.

“thank you,” freddie murmurs, looking away shyly and batting his eyelashes. part of it is the act he’s putting on, yes, but he really does love it when john looks at him and calls him pretty.

“you put this on just for me?” john sounds awestruck at the idea of freddie dressing up, doing his eyeliner, waiting there and sitting pretty, all for him, but he usually does when freddie does anything special for him.

“of course,” freddie says, like it’s obvious, and to him it is. he would do  _ anything  _ for john, and in the grand scheme of things, wearing a special outfit to seduce him is pretty easy in freddie’s opinion.

“you really do look stunning,” john breathes. “love this outfit on you.”

“i know.” the older man smirks. “why do you think i’m wearing it?”

john makes a move towards the bed, but freddie clicks his tongue. “shoes off.”

the younger man rolls his eyes, but he toes off his sneakers nonetheless before advancing towards where freddie is laying.

john rolls his boyfriend onto his back and positions himself so his knees are on either side of freddie’s hips and he’s sitting on the older man’s thighs. freddie smiles up at him lovingly and looks up at john with doe eyes, urging him to do something. luckily he doesn’t have to wait long, because then john is leaning down and kissing him.

freddie remains pliant and lets john control the kiss just like he always does. the younger man quickly adjusts to his dominant role, slipping his tongue inside freddie’s willing mouth and pinning the older man’s hands above his head. a shiver rolls down freddie’s spine at how  _ easy  _ it is for john to do that; just pin his hands down and limit his movement. john’s always been stronger than him, or maybe freddie is just easy to dominate. either way, it makes freddie flush every time he thinks about it.

john nips at freddie’s bottom lip, and the older man’s back arches. he can feel john smirk against his lips, and then he’s pulling away, but freddie barely has time to whine before his boyfriend’s soft lips are on his neck. he’s gentle, leaving a trail of tender kisses down to the point where freddie’s neck meets his shoulder. 

that’s where john stops being so gentle, and freddie is  _ so  _ grateful for it. the second john’s mouth is at a place that can be easily covered by clothing, he starts to bite and suck and mark the skin there. freddie loves when john treats him rough, and it shows now as the singer lets out soft sighs and squirms beneath him.

john pulls back and takes a moment to admire his work, eyeing the pretty pink and red lovebites littering freddie’s chest. freddie sighs inwardly in relief when john finally looks him in the eyes again. he’s never been especially patient, and he already feels like he’s at the end of his rope after getting himself dressed up and letting john work him up.

“tell me, freddie,” john starts, quirking an eyebrow at the older man. “why did you get all dressed up for me? is there something you want?”

freddie goes pink. admittedly, he did have a sort of motive beyond pleasing john; this motive being that it’s been quite awhile since john has pushed him to his limit. he doesn’t say that, though; instead, he just shakes his head.

he should’ve known it would be no use. john can see right through him, he’s always been able to, and now is no exception. john rolls his eyes.

“try again,” he says firmly.

freddie squirms and shifts his gaze to the sheets next to him. “i was thinking that maybe if i… if i dressed up for you, you’d want to be rough with me,” he explains. his voice is breathy and high-pitched in a way only john gets to hear, and the bassist smirks. 

“you were right,” john concedes. “you know how much i love you in that outfit.”

freddie nods eagerly, working himself up more and more with each passing moment. the anticipation has him desperate, but he knows it’ll make what happens next all the sweeter. 

john is still and quiet for a moment before he speaks again. “what’s our system?”

“green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” freddie breathes. he’s so hard already, just from john teasing him and working him up.

“good boy,” john coos. “are you ready?”

“yes,” freddie replies, already feeling sort of fuzzy around the edges. he doesn’t know how john manages to do this to him so easily. 

“good boy,” john says again. freddie feels the mattress shift and john’s presence suddenly disappears from above him. he watches as john opens the drawer of their bedside table. he rummages through the drawer before finding the bottle of lube that freddie notes will probably need to be replaced soon.

“take that off,” john instructs, eyeing the catsuit. freddie does as he’s told, shrugging it off his shoulders and down his legs before tossing it haphazardly on the floor next to the bed. usually john would tell him to pick it up and fold it nicely, but he seems impatient too as he watches.

freddie had decided while getting dressed that underwear would just provide an extra obstacle later on, so he had opted not to wear any under the suit. john seems to approve, because he hums in satisfaction at the sight of freddie’s hard cock against his stomach. 

the singer hears the cap of the lube click open and watches as john pours a generous amount into his palm.

“gonna jerk you off, ‘s that okay?” john asks, finally sounding at least a little breathless himself. freddie nods enthusiastically, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation.

john sits between freddie’s now spread legs and wraps his slick hand around his boyfriend’s cock. it feels so good it’s almost startling; freddie didn’t really think he was  _ this  _ worked up. the bassist has the  _ best  _ hands, big and soft with callouses on the tips of his fingers that he’s  _ very  _ good at using to his advantage. he doesn’t bother starting slow, instead setting a quick pace straight away that has freddie moaning and gasping. he flicks his wrist with every stroke and it’s all freddie can do not to come right then all over john’s fist.

“john,” freddie whimpers, his hips bucking into john’s fist of their own accord. he manages to put together the thought that it’s fairly remarkable the bassist can manage to make a handjob feel just as good as a mouth on his cock. “feels so good.”

“yeah?” john teases, voice lilting. “you’re already so worked up for me, aren’t you? open those pretty eyes, look how much you’re leaking for me.”

freddie does as he’s told and looks to where john’s hand is wrapped around his cock. john was right; the head is slick with precome now as well as lube. he feels himself twitch in john’s hand at the sight, and he’s starting to get close already, embarrassingly fast but he can’t help it. john is just so,  _ so  _ good at this.

“john,” he gasps again. “‘m close,  _ fuck.” _

as soon as the words are out of his mouth, john withdraws his hand. freddie whimpers pathetically, and he’s about to start begging when he hears john chuckle darkly.

“you didn’t think i was going to let you come, did you?” john murmurs. “you should know by now you have to earn it. we’re nowhere  _ near  _ finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) i would love to have you!! i also take requests over there :))


End file.
